La Rosa y El Escorpion
by SweetGypsy
Summary: 2da generacion, Rose Weasley Granger, Escorpius Malfoy... cada ser humano nace co un porposito, ellos quieren saber cual es su destino...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

_**21 de Septiembre de 2006, hospital de San Mungo**_

-Es una niña- dijo el sanador satisfecho.

-Tenemos una hija- afirmo satisfecho Ron.

Hermione rompió a llorar y agarro la mano de su marido quien le beso tiernamente la frente sudorosa.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con un dejo de temor la castaña.

-Se ve perfecta y…- el sanador se quedo callado unos instantes pero prosiguió al percibir la preocupación de los padres- tiene el color de cabello de Hermione- ambos padres sonrieron y el sanador dejo a la pequeña niña sobre en vientre de la castaña.

Ron le acaricio la mejilla y la mujer dejo de llorar mientras miraba embelezada a su hija.

-Es preciosa-murmuro él- Como su madre.

Hermione parpadeo furiosamente, tratando de ver con claridad a su hija y su marido.

-¿Es pequeña, roja, y…?-

-Calla, amor. Será tan bonita como una rosa-dijo Ron y se inclino para besarla- Tendra una belleza única, casi tan perfecta como la tuya-

Hermione sonrió.

-Te amo Weasley- dijo sonriéndole a su marido y tomando la manita de su hija.

-Y yo te amo a ti, y a Rose.

-¿Así es como la vamos a llamar?

-Si estas de acuerdo me encantaría llamarla así

-Me fascina.

-Afuera hay una multitud que están ansiosos por verlas a ambas.

-Me alegro de que hallan podido venir al hospital, fue todo demasiado repentino.

-¿Repentino? Hace semanas que tenemos todo preparado, armaste hasta una cadena telefónica para que nadie se quede afuera- Hermione se ruborizo y Ron comenzó a reír.

-Te amo

-Yo las amo a las dos- dijo el pelirrojo y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

_**21 de Septiembre del 2006,Whiltshire, Mansión Malfoy **_

Astoria Malfoy aferro la mano de su marido y se pregunto como diablos habia aferró la mano de su hermana y se preguntó cómo diablos había conseguido sobrevivir la humanidad, si cada mujer que había tenido un hijo había pasado por semejante agonía.

Gimió cuando otra contracción le sacudió el cuerpo.

- Eso es - dijo Narcisa, su suegra quien se encontraba del otro lado de la camilla apoyando a Astoria -. Empuja, Astoria. ¡Empuja!

- ¿Qué parece que hago Cisy? Estoy... empujando – jadeó agotada.

- Tus padres vienen de camino. Llegaran de un momento a otro.

- Estupendo - Astoria se mordió el labio -. Mama podrá decirme que conoce alguna poción para que el bebe llegue al mundo sin dolor alguno- dijo en tono irónico y Draco esboozo una imperceptible sonrisa-¡ohhhh, Dios!

Astoria hizo una mueca de dolor. La contracción pasó. Cayó sobre la almohada.

- ¿Señor Malgoy? Discúlpeme, por favor, pero he de hablar con usted y su esposa.- Draco miro al sanador con gesto preocupado.

Astoira giró la cabeza. El sudor había caído en sus ojos y tenía la visión borrosa, pero pudo ver que Draco retrocedía para hacerle espacio al sanador.

Se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva, Astoria?

- Estoy... - titubeó -. Estoy bien.

- Es usted dura - sonrió -, no cabe duda. Pero creemos que ya ha pasado por esto el tiempo suficiente.

- Intente decírselo a mi bebé - logró esbozar una sonrisa débil.

- Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Hemos tomado la decisión de llevarla al San Mungo a traer a este bebé al mundo. ¿Qué le parece?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de tenerlo aquí? Dudo que llegue mas rapido por encontrarse en un hospital- todos miraron a Narcisa

-Vera Astoria, este parto se torno… complicado…- el medico no pudo seguir ya que draco lo interrumpio.

-¿Qué quiere decir con complicado?-

-Si, el bebe esta consumiendo demasiada energia y tememos…-

-No- el grito que lanzo Astoria dejo a todo el mundo helado.

-Tranquila, por ese motivo queremos llevarla a San Mungo y hacrele una _cesarea_­- Draco miro sin entender al medico y este porecdio a explicarle- Es un metodo muy usado por los muggles, los niños nacen mediante una operación…-

- Le hará daño a... - otra contracción se apoderó de su cuerpo. Gimió y el doctor le apretó la mano.

- No. Todo lo contrario. Les ahorrará energía a los dos. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer, se lo prometo, la decisión es suya señores Malfoy… - se puso de pie y se apartó a un lado.

-Te prohíbo eso Draco, ningún miembro de esta familia ha utilizado medios muggles antes, y ninguno lo hara- Draco miro a su mujer vio una sombra de temor en sus ojos, pero tambien noto la determinación a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo.

-Error madre, este bebe si lo va a hacer- el medico sonrio satisfechos y al instante dos sanandores de blanco se acercaron a la cama.

- No se preocupe, señora - dijo uno de ellos -. Antes de que se dé cuenta, tendrá en brazos a ese bebé.

«Como si fuera facil no preocuparse», pensó Astoria, pero a partir de ese momento todo cobró una gran velocidad. Unas manos gentiles la alzaron; Draco avanzó a su lado mientras llegaban a san mungo y la llevaban a la sala de operaciones. Por delante se abrieron dos puertas y su marido se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente húmeda.

- Te quiero.- fue lo unico que dijo

- Yo también - entonces la empujaron por la puerta a una habitación blanca, donde contempló una luz tan brillante como el sol.

- Relájese, señora Malfoy - le pidió una voz, y de repente sintió una sensación ardiente en el brazo cuando le introdujeron la aguja del goteo.

- Aquí vamos - dijo el doctor.

Pasaron minutos, o quizá una hora; Astoria no lo supo. Flotaba a la deriva en un mar de nubes mientras esperaba oír el sonido del llanto de su bebé, pero solo oyó la voz del sanador que ordenaba unos números y exigía cinco unidades de sangre.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. En ese momento la luz era cegadora. Una enfermera se inclinó sobre ella y Astoria trató de hablar, preguntar por su bebe, saber si estaba bien y decir que ella no importaba, pero cuando tomo aire para hablar sintió ese ardor nuevamente y entonces todo se fundió en negro y cayó por un túnel profundo, y de repente fue una calurosa noche de agosto en vez de una cálida mañana de otoño. Se encontraba en casa, no en San Mungo, y tenia a su niño en brazos, y la mano de su marido entre las suyas, todos eran muy felices.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Fin del verano y vuelta a Hogwarts**_

_**1 de Septiembre del 2024**_

-Buenos días mama, buenos días papá- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mientras le estampaba un sonoro beso a su padre en la mejilla y dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a su madre.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos y unos 36 años.

-Hola cielo- saludo Hermione, en ese momento se sintieron ruidos en la planta alta de la casa- Hugo Arthur Weasley los quiero en la cocina en los próximos 60 segundos, o sino…- en ese momento en la cocina ingreso un tornado de cabellos rojos y negros y risas chillonas.

-Buenos días tia Hermione, tio Ron- saludo ALbus Potter

-Hola- saludo Hugo Weasley mientras se sentaba junto a Rose, seguido de su primo.

-¿Por qué había tanto alboroto allá arriba?- pregunto Hermione con suspicacia

-No había alboroto, son ideas tuyas mama- dijo con cara angelical Hugo a lo que recibió una severa mirada de su madre y una divertida por parte de su padre.

-Mas vale que no hallan recibido otro cargamento de George… por que sino su tío me va a escuchar- dijo Hermione dando la vuelta para seguir con el desayuno mientras Ron hacia gestos a los niños para que no abrieran la boca a lo que Rose ahogo una carcajada.

-Apuraos, vamos a llegar tarde a la estación- dijo Hermione veinte minutos después de que terminaran de desayunar.

-Ya va mamá- dijo Hugo mientras bajaba las escaleras seguidos de su primo.

-¿Mamá, Papá y Lily van a estar en la estación verdad?- pregunto Albus mientras bajaba su baúl y a su lechuza quien se movia insistente mente- quieto Lancelot- dijo el chico mientras miraba a su lechuza quien automáticamente se sereno.- buen chico-

-Si, van directamente con Lily al anden- Hermione se asomo a la escalera y volvió a gritar- Rose vamos, estamos retrasados-

-Son las 10 de la mañana mama, falta mas de una hora para que salga el tren- dijo Rose desde su cuarto todavía

-Conduce tu padre cielo-

-ya bajo- dijo Rose y dos minutos después estaba subida al auto junto a su hermano y su primo.

Llegaron a la estación veinte minuto antes de las once, y rápidamente pasaron la barrera, Rose sintió algo de nostalgia al saber que seria la ultima vez que pasaría esa barrera con rumbo a Hogwarts, ese era su ultimo año y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que chocaba con alguien.

-Lo sien…- las palabras quedaron sus pendidas en el aire al notar con quien había chocado- Malfoy- dijo con tono helado mirando a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises fríos como el hielo.

-Weasley, veo que el verano no te cambio nada, seguís tan… descuidada como siempre- antes de que Rose pudiera contestar la voz de Draco Malfoy llego a sus oídos.

-No me vas a presentar a tu amiga hijo- Draco Malfoy apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, y en sus ojos brillo una expresión que Rose no pudo entender.

-Ella es mi hija Rose- dijo la voz de Hermione detrás de la cabeza de su hija.

-Ya veo, tienen cierto… parecido- la voz de Malfoy sonó extrañamente ronca

-Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido- dijo Hermione con un tono mas firme que la que usualmente usaba con su familia.

-Me sorprendería que lo tomaras de otra manera- dijo Draco con el mismo tono que habia empleado antes.

-Dudo que a Ron le guste que lo tome de otra manera- Draco rompió el duelo de miradas con Hermione y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Rose.

-Claro… Weasley- sin decir más apretó suavemente el hombro de su hijo y se marcho, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Hermione- Hasta pronto Hermione…Rose- Hermione quedo mirando a Draco hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-¿Lo conocías?- pregunto anonadada Rose.

-Si, iba conmigo al colegio- Rose no quedo satisfecha con la explicación pero vio que era en vano intentar hondar en el tema así que se dirijo a donde estaban todos sus familiares, pero antes de que puede alejarse tres pasos su madre la detuvo- Rose- la niña volteo y la miro a los ojos- de esto ni una palabra a tu padre- a Rose le hubiera gustado preguntar por que pero sabia que era mejor acatar la orden con la boca cerrada y sin hacer preguntas. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban todos Rose diviso a Molly Weasley quien abrazaba cariñosamente a Lily mientras Victoria y Ted sonreían divertidos. Al percibir al pequeño bulto rosa que Victoria tenia en sus brazos Rose se dirigio hacia ella.

-Hola Rose- saludo Dominique a su prima quien solo tenia ojos para la bebe en brazos de Victoria. Al ver que no contestaba insistio- Tierra llamando a Rose-

-Lo siento Domi estaba observando a Ninphadora-

-¿Es preciosa verdad? Igual que su tia- todos rieron ante el comentario de la muchacha.

-Yo creo que se parece mas al tio, verdad preciosa- dijo Louise mirando embelezado a su sobrina.

-Siento corregirlos pero la niña es igual de hermosa que su madre- los tres adolescentes miraron a Ted, Dominique y Rose suspiraron mientras que Louise comenzo a reir.

-Definitivamente esta bien entrenado, hiciste un excelente trabajo Vick- Victoria miro a su hermano haciendose la ofendida y suprimiendo una sonrisa, pero antes de poder replicar la voz de la señora Weasley los saco de la conversación.

-Rose, Louise, Dominique suban a ese tren ahora mismo, y dejen a mi bisnieta en paz- la abuela Weasley beso las mejillas de cada uno de sus nietos y los tres jóvenes se subieron al tren luego de saludar a sus familiares, lo cual les llevo por lo menos 10 minutos. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos todos se metieron en un compartimiento.

-¿Emocionados por su ultimo año en Hogwarts?- pregunto Lily mirando a Albus y a Rose.

-Si, ya quiero terminar y comenzar a trabajar como socio activo de Sortilegios Weasley, tengo muchísimas ideas para nuevos sortilegios, estuve hablando de eso en el verano con tío George, me dijo que en cuanto estuviera seguro de que mamá no lo hechizaria por hacerme caso íbamos a empezar a trabajar en ellos.-

-¿y vos Rosie?-

-Lo unico que quiero es dar la mayor cantidad de EXTASIS con la mayor nota posible-

-¿Por qué sabia que ibas a decir eso?- pregunto Hugo mientras se comia una rana de chocolate.

-Primero, no tendrias que estar comiendo eso, a mama no le gustaria, y segundo, sos el menos indicado para hablar, el día que te conte como eran los TIMOs casi te da taquicardia… y recuerdo la misma reaccion cuando te nombraron prefecto…-

-Que curioso, fue la misma reacción que tuviste vos cuando te nombraron prefecta en 5to y hace una semana cuando fuiste seleccionada como premio anual-

-Hugo!!- la voz de reproche de su hermana hizo que Hugo cayera en la cuenta de que habia hablado de más.

-¿Sos premio anual?- pregunto Albus sorprendido a lo que la chica asintio- Te felicito prima-

-De verdad Rosie, felicitaciones, era obvio que te iban a escoger a vos- dijo Lily sonriendo a su prima.

-¿Y tenes idea quien es el otro premio anual?- pregunto Roxanne, quien habia estado muy ocupada mirando junto a Lucy, su prima, la nueva edición de corazón de bruja.

- No, ¿y alguno sabe quien es la otra prefecta de Grifyndor?- Lily se puso colorada lo cual causo sonrisas entre todos los presentes- Ya veo… entonces mis felicitaciones Lily-

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo y sacando de su mochila la insignia de prefecta. En ese momento al compartimiento entraron dos chicos de unos 17 años, casi iguales, ambos tenian la misma estatura y el mismo color de cabello, un castaño mas claro que el de Rose, la unica diferencia eran sus ojos, uno los tenia verdes y el otro de un azul muy intenso.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, Lorcan Scamander.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo pasaron las vacaciones?-

-Genial, estuvimos en casa del abuelo y nos permitio ayudar en la nueva publicación de "_el quisquilloso"_, les recomendaria que no se la pierdan, el abuelo nos dejo hacer una nota sobre los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados- al ver la expresión de todos los presentes Lysander- Solo hablamos del origen de mito, no de que existen en la realidad-

-El abuelo tuvo que aceptar que esos animales realmente existian en su fabulosa imaginación- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron hablando sobre sus vacaciones sin darle mayor importancia al tiempo hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió e ingreso a el un chico de Hufflepuffs quien se dirigió directamente a Lily.

-Hola Lily- dijo temerosamente el joven.

-Hola Erick, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- pregunto agradablemente la joven.

-Geniales… ¿las tuyas?-

-Tambien, me fui de viaje con Dominique, Louise y mis tios a Francia.-

-Suena muy divertido…- todos miraban expectantes la escena, en especial Albus quien esperaba a que McMillan diera un paso en falso con su hermana para golpearlo.- Lily… yo venia a felicitarte, me entere que sos prefecta…-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja quien no se lo había dicho a nadie mas que sus primos. Erick saco de entre su túnica una insignia la cual indicaba que era prefecto de su casa.- Felicidades Erick- dijo entusiasta Lily a lo que Albus sintio ganas de golpear al moreno.

-Gracias… además yo venia a avisarte a vos y a Hugo que tenemos reunion de prefectos-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Hugo mientras se divertia observando el nerviosismo de Erick.

-Vamos, yo los llevo, de todas formas tengo que ir- le dedico una sonrisa radiante a Lily e hizo un educado gesto para que ella pasara, la pelirroja contesto con una mirada y una sonrisa totalmente angelicales. Cuando Hugo, Erick y Lily estuvieron fueron Albus fue quien comenzo a hablar.

-Recuérdenme que si lo vuelvo a ver haciendo el tonto con mi hermanita lo mate- dijo Albus mirando con odio el lugar por donde habian salido Hugo, Lily y Erick.

-Primero, Erick no se puso nervioso por tu hermana, se puso nervioso por Roxanne- dijo Lucy Weasley con voz divertida.

-Entonces voy a tener que matarlo yo- todos miraron a Fred, quien usualmente era tranquilo y pacifista, a diferencia de su padre.

-Fred…- el pelirrojo encogio los hombros ante el reproche de su hermana.

-Dentro de unos años me lo avs a agradecer…-

-Dudo que te agradesca que interfieras en mi vida- dijo la muchacha ofendida

- Si no me lo agradeces vos, por lo menos papá si…- todos rieron ante el comentario, incluyendo Roxanne que intento reprimir al risa pero no pudo.

El resto del viaje fue relajado, Roxanne, Lucy y Molly se dedicaron a leer y releer la revista corazón de bruja, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus y Fred discutian sobre Quiditch y Louise y Rose jugaban la ajedrez magico bajo la mirada de Dominique quien disfrutaba mucho viendo como su hermano era vencido una y otra vez por Rose.

La llegada al castillo fue tranquila, todos llegaron al gran salon y pasaron la cena charlando con sus compañeros, solo se hizo silencio en el momento de la selección de casas, la cual fue rapida y dio como resultado 6 serpientes, 5 leones, 4 Ranvenclaw y 5 Hufflepuffs.

En la mesa de Slitheryn un chico rubio estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para notar que le estaban hablando, hasta que sintio una mano sobre su hombro.

-Querido, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con voz preocupada. Escorpius se volteo y se encontró con Elizabeth Zabini.

-Si, solo estaba pensando-

-¿Puedo preguntar que es tan importante como para distraer tu atención del relato de tu bella novia?- dijo la chica mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello del chico. Escorpius penso por un momento en corregirla y decirle que ya no eran novios, pero prefirio dejarlo pasar, ya hablarian mas tarde.

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo que me dira McGonagall…- dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba mimar por Elizabeth.

-Dudo que te diga nada que no sepas… salvo el nombre del otro premio anual, el cual quiero creer es un hombre- Escorpius prefirio no decir nada otra vez, se disculpo con Elizabeth y salio del Gran comedor.

El camino hasta la oficina de McGonagall fue tranquilo y siguió pensando en el encuentro del anden, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la derecha de su cabeza y rozo la pequeña cicatriz con forma de luna que tenia, solo le habia dolido en contadas ocaciones a lo largo de los años, y esa tarde había sido una de esas ocaciones. Escorpius intento recordar la primera vez que había sido consiente de la pequeña marca detrás de su oreja derecha.

Escorpius se encontraba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertar de un sueño muy vivido del cual recordaba unicamente un par de ojos, azules, muy azules, los cuales podia jurar, eran los más expresivos que había visto en su vida. Llevo la mano al lado derecho de su cabeza y sintio un dolor punzante, volvio a palpar y sintio algo, como una cicatriz con una forma extraña. Se acerco al espejo y miro de que se trataba, quedo enormemente sorprendido al notar que efectivamente era una cicatriz con forma de medialuna.

El chico volvio a la realidad al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, en ese instante noto que no sabia la contraseña, penso unos momentos y por fin dijo.

-_caramelos de limon- _la gárgola no se inmuto- _cucurucho de cucarachas-_ la gárgola siguió sin inmutarse, y Scorpius estaba por perder su paciencia.

-_Lucas de Hadas-_ el muchacho volteo al escuchar una voz femenina y se quedo atonito cuando Rose Weasley paso delante de el en direccion al despacho.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta del despacho se abiro.

-Ya pensaba bajar a buscarlos…- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras als hacia pasar a su despacho.

-Lo siento profesora es que nos entretuvimos hablando con el profesor Longbottom-

-Esta bien, tomen asiento- la pofesora Mcgonagall indico dos sillones fnrete a su escritorio, cuando ambos jóvenes hubieron tomado asiento ella se sento en su lugar.- Bien, los llamo a mi despacho con el proposito de re-anunciarles sus puestos como premios anuales- Scorpius y Rose se miraron sin poder creer lo que habian escuchado.- Ademas queria hacer referencia a sus derechos y obligaciones en el colegio en este ultimo año.- Mcgonagall se acomodo sus lentes y se preparo para lo que ambos jóvenes sabian seria un largo y tedioso discurso sobre reglas y obligaciones.- Lo primero que les quiero comunicar es que ya no van a vivir en las torres de sus casas, van a tener una común la cual compartirán, por supuesto cada uno va a tener su cuarto con su baño y una sala compartida.-Mcgonagall tomo aire y siguió antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada.

Una hora y media despues ambos chicos salieron del despacho con mas reglas de las que nadie pudiera creer que existiera y con la certeza de que no seria un año facil, ya lo complicaba el hecho de compartir una torre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar indicado por Mcgonagall, en la pared habia un cuadro con dos jóvenes amantes tomados de la mano.

-Que bonito- exclamo Rose al ver el cuadro recibiendo una sonrisa de ambos jóvenes.

-Yo diría cursi más que "bonito"- la chica del cuadro le saco la lengua mientras Scorpius respondía con una mirada arrogante.

-Contraseña por fabor-

- Sonata Claro de Luna- contesto Rose antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada. El cuadro se abrió y dio lugar a la torre. Rose entro primera, observando todo a su alrededor.

La sala común era un ambiente espacioso, bellamente decorado, contenía una chimenea que crepitaba, dos sillones de cuero negro, una mesa baja para apoyar cosas, y a unos dos metros había una amplia biblioteca con un escritorio y un cómodo sillón de una plaza. Rose podría haberse quedado observando cada detalle de la sala pero estaba agotada, así que decidióirse a su cuarto.

La habitación era amplia con una enorme cama con dosel, una ventana magnifica, y una escritorio, había 2 puertas una era el baño compartido con Scorpius y la otra era el vestidor. Al abrir esta ultima noto que su baul se encontrba aahi, con un rapido movimiento de varita acomodo todas sus prendas dento del vestidor, luego puso sus libros en los estantes correspondientes y sus fotos, cuadros, artefactos y demas sobre mas estantes y mesas. Luego de ordenar todo Rose tomo uno de sus libros favoritos y se fe a acostar, no sin la sensación de que ese año seria diferente. Muchas cosas ocurrirían.


End file.
